A subscription switch from one MNO (Mobile Network) to another is a sensitive operation. The moment when the user confirms the subscription switch is extremely important because it also means the change of contract from the first MNO to the second MNO. When failed, a user may lose connection to any mobile network. Therefore if any problem occurs during the process, the entire system may collapse. Indeed there can be a service disruption, due to a network disconnection, a communication loss.
There is then a need for ensuring that the subscription switch occurs properly according to user's acknowledgement.
It is then an object of the invention to provide a reliable method for executing the subscription switch.
Thereto, the present invention provides a method for switching a subscription of a user from a first MNO to a second MNO, characterized in that it comprises requesting to a remoter server switching from the first MNO to the second MNO and temporary storing data updates related to the second MNO in a dedicated file.
According to other aspects of the invention,                the method may comprise setting a first flag, said first flag being configured to be set to “on” when the user authorizes the switch from the first MNO to the second MNO; the method may comprise a step of requesting the user's switching authorization after temporary storing of data updates is completed,        the method may comprise setting a second flag, said second flag being configured to be set to “on” when the temporary storing of data updates is complete so as to un-authorize modification of data related to the first MNO to be updated;        the method may comprise setting said second flag to “off” after the first flag is set to “on”, and then processing a final update, said final update consisting in updating data related to the first MNO by data updates related to the second MNO;        the method may comprise setting the first flag to “off” when the final update;        the data updates may comprise data for attaching the user to the second MNO;        the method may comprise clearing temporarily stored data updates and clearing flags relating to the subscription switch when said subscription switch is aborted;        the method may comprise requesting the mobile device to refresh its memory;        the method may comprise sending a message to the remote server so as said remote server informs the first MNO of the end of the subscription of the user and so as the second MNO processes the switch at its side.The invention also provides a subscription switch system comprising a first MNO, a second MNO, a mobile device, said mobile device being attached to the first MNO, a token, said token comprising subscriber's identity data related to the first MNO and adapted to communicate with said mobile device, a remote server adapted to communicate with the first MNO, the second MNO, the token, characterized in that the token comprises means for starting and managing the subscription switch from the first MNO to a second MNO according to the method.        
This invention advantageously brings robustness and reliability of subscription switch process and minimizes the risk of service disruption caused by any error occurs during the switch.